


Precious

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: Celes sta dormendo. Dopo gli incubi degli ultimi tempi e il terrore di vederlo morto, il suo sonno è quasi troppo quieto.Langley gli dorme addosso dal lato buono, spalmato come un orso, e lo stringe protettivo con un braccio intorno alla vita. Sta russando un pochino nell'ascella di Celes, ma questi non sembra esserne turbato.Shannen non riesce a dormire. Non sa se dormirà mai più. Il fatto che sia finito tutto più o meno bene (ma è finito? Ed è finito bene? Nulla è mai buono o finito se c'entra Celestia), non vuol dire che la sua coscienza sia placata.O che taccia.





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lisachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/gifts), [MrBalkanophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/gifts), [Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/gifts).



**_Precious_ **   
  


_ Precious and fragile things _ __   
_ Need special handling _ __   
_ My God what have we done to you _ __   
_ We always tried to share _ __   
_ The tenderest of care _ _   
_ __ Now look what we have put you through

(Precious - Depeche Mode)

\--

  
Celes sta dormendo. Dopo gli incubi degli ultimi tempi e il terrore di vederlo morto, il suo sonno è quasi troppo quieto.   
Langley gli dorme addosso dal lato buono, spalmato come un orso, e lo stringe protettivo con un braccio intorno alla vita. Sta russando un pochino nell'ascella di Celes, ma questi non sembra esserne turbato.    
Shannen non riesce a dormire. Non sa se dormirà mai più. Il fatto che sia finito tutto più o meno bene (ma è finito? Ed è finito bene? Nulla è mai buono o finito se c'entra Celestia), non vuol dire che la sua coscienza sia placata.    
O che taccia.   
Adesso è lui con la voce nella testa, soltanto che la voce è la sua, e gli parla del vuoto cavernoso che la sua vita sarebbe senza Celes.   
L'idea di aver fatto la scelta giusta non riesce a consolarlo: c'era troppo in gioco, e quel troppo è Celes che dorme troppo tranquillo e troppo pallido abbracciato a Langley.    
Non succede spesso che sia Shannen a chiedere determinate effusioni, anche se l'entusiasmo dei suoi compagni riesce a essere sempre contagioso. Ma in questo momento ha bisogno di sentirli vicini, più vicini di quanto possa essere dormire intorno a Celes, l'uno sull'altro come una cesta di gattini.   
Ma, Celes sta dormendo e Langley sta russando, e Celes è convalescente, e non può essere stropicciato troppo. Non come certe altre volte che gli vengono in mente e che disperde scuotendo la testa.   
Shannen si siede sul letto, allungandosi leggermente verso celes per baciargli le nocche di una mano abbandonata. Ha un presentimento che non vuole abbandonarlo, ma nel cuore della notte non può fare molto se non scacciarlo.   
Si sporge ancora e bacia Celes sulla guancia pallida, sentendo il cuore che gli batte più forte al pensiero del male che gli ha inflitto, del male che forse lui stesso dovrà subire e non può più aspettare.    
"Celes, amore," sussurra, baciandogli la guancia e l'angolo della bocca.   
Celes frulla le ciglia e arriccia il naso, Langley borbotta nella sua ascella e stringe un po' di più la sua vita sottile.   
"Celes, tesoro," gli passa le dita sul polso esangue, sul palmo morbido, bacia uno a uno i polpastrelli.    
Celes allunga il braccio dal lato sano e si aggrappa a Shannen nel sonno. 

"Vieni qui, cretino," mormora tutto assonnato. Inizia a baciarlo che ancora non ha smesso di dormire.   
"Sì, sono un cretino" mormora Shannen nel bacio. Langley è stato scalzato dal suo posto d'onore e continua a russare piano nelle lenzuola, beato e assente ai più.   
"Shh. Di notte anche i demoni dormono." Il sussurro di Celes è ironico. Shannen fa una smorfia.    
"Non i miei."   
"Allora lasciali festeggiare per i fatti propri e pensa a me, no? Mi hai svegliato per un motivo?"   
Il sorriso di Celes è così dolce e ad un tempo colorato di malizia che Shannen è costretto a baciarlo.  Piano prima, quasi con timore, quasi con reverenza.    
"Puoi toccarmi,sai.”   
Celes gli si stringe addosso, tutto caldo e morbido di sonno.   
Shannen gli passa la mano sul braccio, sul fianco, l'appoggia lieve sul suo cuore.   
Celes socchiude gli occhi e lo guarda da sotto le ciglia.   
"Sono vivo. E ti voglio. Se tu mi vuoi."   
Shannen gli bacia il viso e il collo, interrotto nella sua venerazione da Celes che gli fa alzare la testa per catturare le sue labbra.   
Shannen spera quasi che Langley non si svegli se non a cose fatte. 

Non è questione di voler rifiutare qualsiasi suo coinvolgimento, no, anzi. Shannen non ha lo stesso desiderio continuo di Langley - per fortuna - ma apprezza la sua inventiva. Non dimenticherà presto l'intermezzo poco prima dell'incoronazione di Celes, dopotutto.    
Langley renderebbe tutto più piccante, soprattutto da quando ha scoperto che a Shannen non dispiace dargli degli ordini e vederlo sottomesso a Celes.    
Ma non è questione di sesso o di dominazione. Nel cuore della notte, con Celes tra le braccia, Shannen desidera soltanto ricongiungersi e ottenere un perdono che non deriva da Celes, in realtà, quanto da se stesso. (Non se lo concederà mai, lo sa già).   
"Smettila di pensare," mormora il Veggente, catturandogli la bocca e mordendola piano. "Torna da me," prosegue, allungando una gamba sopra quelle di Shannen e stringendosi di più per strusciarsi. È così caldo, e già in parte duro. Shannen lo ammira ancora di più, per la sua tenacia nell'essere così come sente di dover essere.   
"Ho detto," continua Celes, infilando le mani sotto le vesti di Shannen per liberare la sua erezione ancora non del tutto piena, "che devi pensare a me adesso. Altrimenti sveglio Langley."   
"No, no," risponde Shannen, baciandolo con più foga. La sua mano si chiude su entrambi, il solo gesto in grado di eccitarlo di più. È una cosa privata e intima, nel segreto nella notte.   
Celes ride piano, interrompendosi soltanto per sopprimere una smorfia di dolore. Shannen si ferma. Celes rotea gli occhi, sottolineando la propria impazienza con una piccola spinta dei fianchi sottili.    
"Sto bene, voglio farlo, ti perdono, per favore facciamo l'amore. Ed è l'ultima volta che te lo chiedo gentilmente. Il prossimo sarà un ordine.”   
Il brivido che scivola giù lungo la schiena di Shannen non è di freddo. Gli si stanzia nel basso ventre, lasciando affluire più sangue e facendo affiorare un sorriso un po' sarcastico sulle sue labbra.   
"Mio bellissimo tiranno," mormora, con una risata in gola e una mano sulla sua guancia.   
Celes tira fuori la punta della lingua per leccargli il polpastrello del pollice, che poi morde e succhia con aria del tutto innocente.   
"Mio prezioso padrone," sussurra Shannen. Infila le dita nei capelli di Celes, si sporge a baciarlo senza più trattenersi. Gli succhia il labbro e lo morde piano, gli invade e conquista la bocca ottenendo in cambio piccoli gemiti deliziati. Le anche di Celes scattano fluide contro le sue. Shannen è sorpreso di sentirsi ringhiare nell'ennesimo bacio quando la mano delicata di Celes si infila nella sua, stringe entrambi tra le dita sottili, passa il pollice su entrambe le punte, mischiando gli umori.

Celes si lascia sfuggire un lamento più alto, accompagnato dal movimento dei fianchi. Langley borbotta nel sonno e si volta dall'altra parte, dando loro le spalle e Shannen sospira di sollievo. Lo adora e ha bisogno di lui come ha bisogno di Celes (mente, ha molto più bisogno di Celes e così sarà sempre), ma la sua idolatria ha bisogno del favore della notte e della benedizione di un silenzio impossibile da ottenere con Langley sveglio.   
Scende a baciare il torace piatto e magro di Celes, che nonostante tutto resta minuto ed elegante anche dopo anni di studio e addestramento. Bacia i suoi piccoli capezzoli rosa mentre Celes sospira nei suoi capelli e si arriccia tutto intorno a lui come un gatto che fa le capriole al sole.   
Shannen gli bacia la pancia, strofinando già la guancia contro la sua erezione rosea e bagnata in punta. 

Celes ha dovuto affrontare difficoltà che Shannen non capirà mai fino in fondo, anche solo per concedersi questo momento di passione così come ha sempre desiderato.

Celes ansima contro la sua testa, tutto arrotolato intorno al centro del suo piacere, con le mani affondate nei capelli di Shannen e le dita dei piedi tutte arricciate. Sembra quasi volersi proteggere, o persino racchiudere quel piacere in modo da poterlo nutrire e far crescere.    
Shannen gli bacia ancora il pancino teso, le sommità delle cosce, la piega tenera tra gamba e inguine.   
"Apri solo un po', amore," blandisce, spingendo appena con una mano sul ginocchio di Celes, che è lesto a sollevare la gamba, appoggiandola alla spalla di Shannen.   
Shannen adora venerarlo così, coprendo di baci ogni centimetro della sua pelle chiara e beandosi della sua perfezione. 

Celes non ha nulla di diverso da un maschio nato come tale, se non una sensibilità esagerata al tatto. La sua virilità deriva dalla magia, non dalla medicina, non ci sono cicatrici e la sua pelle è liscia e integra. Questo non significa che non ci siano segni all'interno della sua anima, ma solo che Celes ha un pensiero in meno, una sfida in meno.   
Shannen chiude le labbra sulla punta rosata e lecca reverente la fessura, godendosi il piccolo gemito di Celes e scacciando via gli altri pensieri. Non c'è posto per altro, se non per il singolo obiettivo di strappargli ancora un sussulto, un sospiro, una parola smozzicata.

Celes non impiega molto a venire, stringendo troppo forte i capelli di Shannen e irrigidendosi un po’ troppo. 

Shannen si stacca soltanto quando Celes mugola infastidito e ipersensibile e se lo lascia scivolare dalle labbra senza stimolarlo oltre. 

Lo fa stendere di nuovo, gli passa le mani sulle gambe e lungo le braccia, gli bacia di nuovo le nocche, il polso, il palmo mentre Celes sorride appena e mormora beato, strusciando la testa contro il suo petto e facendo quasi le fusa. 

Shannen gli sorride di rimando, si sistema nel letto in modo da non pesargli sul lato ferito. 

“Domani,” sbadiglia Celes, già più di là che di qua, “domani ti saprò ricompensare.”

Forse Shannen non desidera che questa notte finisca, non vuole che Celes chiuda gli occhi e si abbandoni ad un sonno soddisfatto, non vuole cedere alla sua stessa stanchezza e lasciarsi andare a un riposo in cui neanche i demoni possono entrare. 

Forse vorrebbe restare sveglio per sempre, pur di impedire al domani di colorarsi a est e portare nuovi doveri e nuove minacce. 

Ma Langley si è di nuovo stretto a Celes, mormorando frammenti sconnessi e palesemente in preda a un sogno erotico, e Celes riposa più roseo e placido di prima, senza l’aria cerea che aveva tanto impressionato Shannen. 

Sarà il caso di dormire, dopotutto. 

\--

_ Angels with silver wings _ __   
_ Shouldn't know suffering _ __   
_ I wish I could take the pain for you _ __   
_ If God has a master plan _ __   
_ That only He understands _ _   
_ __ I hope it's your eyes He's seeing through

(Precious - Depeche Mode)


End file.
